


Innocently

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Summary:  Deet and Rian explore the next step in their relationship as they get some time to themselves. Five chapter series to update every Tuesday. Happy Shipping.Warnings: Non-graphic Sexual Content (Oral Sex, Intercourse, and Heavy petting), Adult Language, and enough fluff to make ya need the dentist.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Innocently

It had started innocently. A way to cope with their world falling to pieces. A distraction from the growing darkness around them, a way to see the light. Their affections grew secretly as the days wondered by, and a trine passed with them together.

Brea wanted them to check on supplies from a small farming village on the outskirts of Har’ ar. Deet had been happy to oblige as she dragged Rian out of the stifling palace and into the crispy air. He had argued that he was needed there with the others, but her lips on his had quieted him. 

“I need to get out for a while, Rian…” Deet sighed as she shivered from the lingering pain of her darkening episode. Rian nodded as he took her hand into his and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Naia had seen her promptly for a healer’s session, but it took Deet a few days to feel like herself.

“Alright, love. How do you want to get to Harmar’s Village? I’m sure Brea would lend us a Landstrider from the herd.” Rian murmured against her ear. Deet giggled as his breath tickled her, and she pressed her face into his shoulder — the soreness in her legs from being confined to a bed for three days made the answer easy.

“Let’s walk! Brea said it’s only a day’s journey from here. We can make it there by nightfall and set up camp. It’ll be nice to have some time alone.” Deet sighed as the Paladins eyed the pair as they passed. They whispered to each other as Rian hooked his arm around Deet’s shoulders.

“Hmm. I like the sound of that. And it will be nice to be away from spying eyes and wagging tongues.” He murmured as he halted her mid-step. “But first…”

Deet had turned to look at him curiously with that aura of innocence she held in her eyes. Rian’s eyes twinkled with something else as mischief reflected in the blue orbs.

“Let’s give those guards something to gossip about, shall we?”

“Hmmm? Whatever could…” Deet started but was cut off by Rian’s lips pressing sensually against hers. His hands moved down the curve of her hip as he pushed himself closer to her. The kiss deepened as gasps rang out from behind them.

Deet felt the tips of her ears reddened as she remembered their captive audience and pulled away from Rian’s embrace. The Grottan let out a dreamy sigh despite the embarrassment and looked back to the Paladins with an urge to stick her tongue out at them. She resisted as Rian kissed her cheek and took her hand as they began to walk away from Har'ar.

Rumors about the status of their relationship had been a source of entertainment for many of the Vapra clan. Mixing of clan lines wasn’t familiar, and their hand-holding and loving gestures had caused a big stink among prying eyes. 

“We’ll never hear the end of that one.” Deet murmured as they stepped out into the bustling streets. The trine since the first battle with the Skekis had done little to change life for many Gelfling. The beasts had once ruled them but were quiet for now, so Gelfling remained the same. A comfort that Deet prayed to Thra would continue for many trines to come. Next to her, Rian chuckled as they walked with smitten looks on their faces. 

“Oh, but isn’t it about time we confirm what the gossipers already know?” Rian asked as he pulled her closer to him. Deet laughed lightly and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. Her large brown eyes twinkled with light as Rian found himself mesmerized by them. Deet’s eyes were a source of comfort for him, and he could look into them endlessly.

“And what is it that we are confirming?” Deet questioned with a grin on her lips. The look made her whole face light up as she teased him. “Just how much you want to kiss me again?” 

The Stonewood took the suggestion to heart as they both turned to each other. Their lips met in a brief kiss as other Gelfling scoffed around them in rude tones. Deet giggled when Rian removed his lips from hers, and she pressed her hand there instead. The giggles rolling through her made Rian laugh once more with her before they shared another kiss.

“We’ll never get out of the city if we keep this up, you know?” Deet said as her feet began to glide forward and Rian sighed with reluctance to stop kissing her. He could spend the rest of this day in that very spot and never know that the sunlight was fading. 

“Suppose you’re right, but I do wish we had more time for a few more kisses.” Rian replied cheekily as a Vapran woman turned her nose up at them. Deet looked at him with a long pause as thoughts that made her cheeks red raced through her head. 

“Well, we have plenty of time for that… And maybe more.” She whispered while picking up her pace. The Vapran woman was still staring at them as Rian nearly choked on his tongue. Had she just said what he thought he heard? 

“Wha… What?” He managed to mutter out as he trailed behind Deet for the first time in almost a trine. His heart gave a painful squeeze in his chest when she turned to look at him. Her whole face was red, from the tips of her ears to the point of her chin.

“I said… And maybe more….” 

The words were barely audible to Rian as Deet lead them to the edge of the city. Her head downcast while she counted the cracks in the street. The emotions in her heart made it feel like it would burst from her sudden confession. She had been trying to process these feelings for unums until she had finally mucked up the courage to talk to Brea about them. 

It had been Brea that suggested that maybe it was time to take things further with Rain. Sexual desire, as she stated, was very reasonable and appropriate for Gelfling of their age. Though Brea had been surprised to learn that Dean and Rian hadn’t consummated their relationship, it wasn’t until Deet had innocently asked if Brea and Rek'ry had taken that step that the princess had come apart momentarily. The look on her face made Deet laugh as she had sputtered out a ‘yes’. 

That conversation had confirmed Deet’s growing feelings of impatience with the pace she and Rian had set. He had been hesitant to even kiss after her first Darkening sickness. His touches had been light and almost nonexistent as he looked after her night after night that whole unum. His whispers and promises of hope had kept her going as the darkness brayed for control. It was after that unum that she had begun to long for his lips on hers. It had taken two more unums before that had happened. 

“More? Like more than kissing?” Rian questioned breaking Deet from her thoughts. It had taken him some time to process her words, but he sought more clarification from his pretty girlfriend. It was Deet that stopped mid-stride this time to turn to him with a curt nod of her head. 

“Yes. More than kissing. If that is, you want to do more than kissing?…” She questioned with an air of concern in her voice. Her ears pressed backward as the thought hit her. What if he didn’t return those feelings? 

Deet gasped when Rian caught her hands as his eyes shone with a mixture of emotions. The one that pushed itself to the front of the line was eagerness. He rocked on his feet, and it looked like he might jump for joy.

“I have never wanted to do something more in my life, Deet.” Rian almost groaned. He tried hard to keep himself in check as the desire to slip off into the nearby trees made a particular appendage stir to life. His eyebrows lifted when Deet smirked at him in place of her innocent smile. 

“Well then, we need to make it to Harmar, don’t we? Come along.” She ordered while pulling along a slack-jawed Rian behind her.


End file.
